What did i get myself into
by Tailspin 32
Summary: rated T for use of cursing. is an SI. couple of character deaths of those who must die early or very painfully in my option.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Dark Souls.

Chapter 1: You have to be fucking with me.

My Pov:

'Well being in a damp cell with a big hole on the roof is not my idea of fun. Hell being dropped in the world of Dark Souls as a undead is sure as hell not fun at all. Damn that Voice, if I meet who ever the hell was that. I'm going to kill them in the most painful and slowest way possible.' I thought to myself. looking at what I'm wearing and seeing I'm a Sorcerer from the armor I'm wearing. Before thinking back to meeting the Voice.

Flashback starts

'Well shit, death by a hit and run by with a car. Not the best way to go but could had been worse.' I thought to myself. "Jack William." A voice from nowhere said to me. "The hell?" I said aloud. "Will you like to have another chance at life?" said the Voice "Another chance at life? What the fuck are you talking about? Can you explain a bit more about this." I asked the Voice. "You can live again in a new world. However you must do a task for me. I want you to change everything that will happen in this world I will send you to." the Voice said to me as it explained to me what it meant. "Oh why the hell not. Better that than here for god knows how long anyway." I should had asked which world I was going to.

End flashback

'So when the hell will he-' THUMP! 'At last after five days!' I thought as I looked up and saw Oscar. I give him a nod and wave of my hand in thanks before getting the key after he left and opening the door to my cell. 'Well one thing for sure. This is so not going to be like canon at all so screw it.' I thought as I walked through the hallway looking around for anything of use. Only found a soul of the lost undead but it's better than nothing. I found myself at the Bonfire. I lit it and moved to the door. I discarded the hilt of the sword I had and then push the door open and ran like hell to the other door. Made it without harm which pissed the Demon off and got a sword and shield and killed the archer that was giving me trouble.

I walk to the cell where Oscar is now used Dumb the Hollow who was up the stairs "Ball of Doom" to make a hole in the wall to get in. After killing Dumb the Hollow I walked to Oscar who said to me. "You… you're no Hollow, eh?" "No or at least I hope not." I said in a mild joking tone to him before I got serious again. "Before you continue I know of your mission Oscar Knight of Astora. "Thou who art undead, art chosen. In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh Pilgrimage to the Land of the Ancient Lords. When thou ring the Bells of Awakening, the Fate of the Undead, thou shalt know." "How do you know my name, my homeland, and my mission?" Oscar asked me. "Because I have a measure of foresight. That's how I know. However just because of this doesn't mean if you dead you become Hollow. You become one when you give up your purpose then you may as well had died. Do you want to go as fate said? Or will you change it, change your purpose and end it the way you want it to be. Besides don't you want some payback from him?" I told him as I answered his question. He looked at me and said. "I want to change my fate." "Then drink from your Estus flask and come with me warrior." He did and got up from the rubble he was on. "what's your name?" Oscar asked me. "It's Jack." I answered him.

"Come let's use that key that you have rest for a minute at a Bonfire and then move to a location where we can get that asshole of a demon by surprise." I told him. We did so and walked to the swords and archer hollows. "Now there is three hollows ahead of us two using swords and one archer. I will deal with the archer you deal with the other two." I said to him while using my "foresight". We killed them quickly with Oscar knocking one over the wall and gutting the second a minute after that while I killed the archer with a shot to the head with a soul arrow and the soldier hollow was killed when I got behind it and shot a soul arrow to the back of it's head while Oscar was keeping it busy.

"Ok now looks like the demon is on the floor so we will jump down and strike our swords right on it's head. I'll go first so if I miss I can shoot at it's head with my soul darts. Ready?" Oscar give me a nod to show he was ready. I then ran and jumped hitting the asshole right in the eye. I moved it around some and fired a soul darts as well before Oscar landed with his sword in the middle of it's head. We jumped off of it as it fell to the ground and faded away while it's souls were split between the two and both of us got one humanity each from it along with the key to get out of the building from and orb.

I grabbed the key and opened the door to the outside. "We did it. We're outside the Undead Asylum." Oscar said. "As it was foretold and said my friend." I told him. "Although that leaves one question. How will we get to Lordran?" he asked me. "There is a way my friend. Just one question. Are you afraid of heights?" I asked him. "Yes are we going to jump?" He asked me. "No we will not." he give a sigh of relief. "I was not finished talking Oscar. As I was saying I'm afraid we are going to have to fly." And just as I finished speaking two very large ravens grabbed us and started to fly us to Lordran. Oscar give out a scream of fear and surprise. I just grinned at him as I thought. 'Firelink Shrine here we come.'

What did I get myself into?

I will try to write longer chapters but the first couple will be a bit short.

And the ball of doom thing was a joke.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Souls

Chapter 2: Firelink Shrine

It was a few hours of flying by raven till we arrived at Firelink Shrine. I prepared for the landing when we come close to the ground which I did in the form of rolling forward and then standing on my feet after. Oscar ended up face planting on the ground for his landing due to his armor. "Oscar welcome to Firelink Shrine." I said to him when he picked himself up. "There is only three people here so far him who I call the Crestfallen Warrior due to how he acts, an cleric who is named Petrus, and last is the Firekeeper whose name is Anastacia."I told him. "Anastacia? Where is she?" he asked me. "Why do you wish to know?" I asked him. "I...I had a sister named Anastacia and the last I saw her was before her tenth birthday after which I learn that she was found with the ability to be a Firekeeper and was taken to be one." He told me as a few tears came out. "Do you really wish to see her? I will warn you it was not be a pleasant sight if I do." I warned him as I watched him look around for Anastacia. "Please I must is if it's her." He begged to me. "Follow me." I told him. I showed him Anastacia. "Wh-who did this to her!" He asked me in anger as he looked at her before looking back at me." I'm sorry but my sight can only go so far. I can only tell you why they give her the injuries." I explained."Tell me." He asked "Cut her tongue so she will not curse the gods and broke her legs to insure she will never be able to ran away if there's a way out and forsake her so called duty." the last five words I spat out in anger at what they done to her. "Ana my sister it's me Oscar." Oscar said in a soft voice to her making her look up at him, his eyes meeting the cloth over hers. I left them alone to be together again after so many years.

I walked up to the Bonfire to calm down from having to tell what happen to Anastacia. "Heard what you said a minute ago" Crestfallen said to me as he watched me. "Do you hate the gods?" He asked me looking at my face. I knew Petrus was likely to listening as well. "I'm not at that level for most of them. It's more like I dislike the mayorly of them for their actions or at least letting their believers do what they think is right in their name when it's not." I told him explaining my reasons for disliking the gods. "And which the one is the you hate?" He asked me. "Her name is Fina if it's the real name for her there. She wants the Age of Darkness to happen and has sent men to kill Firekeepers and take their souls for some reason. The killing of Firekeepers who I believe have no choice in being what they are is why I hate her." I explained to him. "I see and I can't disagree with you for that." He said to me. "What's worse is that a man has been sent. He's trapped right now but he will come here once he is freed. Will not kill her right away or at least most of the paths that I see he doesn't right but will do so anyway without any regard for her or others and kill anyone who tries to stop him." "Tell me who he is and what he looks like." He asked me. I told him but warn him not to attack unless he's going to kill the Firekeeper. "Wait for us for he may have help nearby. If he does kill her we can bring back to life but we must get her soul back. I have a plan that may keep him from doing so or at least leaving with her soul of he has it but I'm unsure if it will work." I told him. "If I can I'll send others to help defend her." "The more help we have the better. If the bastard does have help then more than three (four if Petrus decides to help) will help us for now." He said as I got up to check on the two who I left earlier. "Oh yeah. May I have your name if you remember it or have one you give to yourself." I asked him. "It's Matthew."

I walked to the cell after grabbing a few items from where they were and saw Oscar sitting beside it. "Not wasn't well has it could have been but better than not at all, right?" I asked him. "True but I never thought I would meet my sister again like this." He said with a tone of voice mixed with sadness and anger. "Perhaps not but like I said earlier better than what it could have been." Neither of us spoke for a few minutes. "I have a idea of where we can let out your anger and get a few things that would be of use to us. Mostly weapons with a couple of lost souls and humanities." I told him. "Then let us do so then." he got up and we went to the graveyard. "Just to warn you there are some skeletons there that will revive themselves back to life." I warned him. "Good thing this is a blessed sword here then." He said to me holding out his sword. "A blessed sword? Oh, hell yes, that makes things a lot easier for us then in the long run." I said in a light happy tone. "Let me guess more skeletons then?" "Plus some necromancers as well as a couple of only blessed weapon kill able foes or at least weaker to blessed weapons as well." I answered him. "Great then." He said with annoyed tone in his voice. "Here's a homeward bone in case you need to use it." I said as I give him it.

We went in and collected the items along with dealing with the skeletons. We done it with me running forward grabbing one of the items then running back to Oscar at the entrance of the graveyard where we fought them with me "killing them" and Oscar finishing them off when the group I got on me was "dead" or truly dead depending on who killed them first. We got the items and headed back to the Bonfire to heal and refill the flasks. then we went around the Shrine collecting different items that would be of use when the problem that needs the use of them happens. i also went in and got the Firekeeper soul that may be needed for my plan to work in Blightown not far from the entrance from Firelink Shrine by myself using a homeward bone to get out of there.

"Before we go I must tell you this, there are two Bells of Awakening." I told Oscar "What!" he said in surprise. " I know it was a surprise for me as well went I learned it, Matthew well tell you the same." I said to Oscar turning to me right to look at Matthew. "It's the truth." He replied. "Thank you for speaking Matthew. So this will take some time complete but we will be able to do this. We just need to be careful and smart about this. Otherwise we will fail and most likely become Hollow." I explained. "Also we be meeting others along the way, some of them may join us in our journey." I told him. " I see. Then we must be ready for a long one then, but before we go. can you tell me what you can see with you sight?" Oscar asked as he got up. I joined him. "I can see some of the past, present, and future. however can't see everything like with what I said before." I explained to him. "Well then shall be take the first steps to this journey my friend." I asked him. "Let us do so." he answered me. "The let us start our journey." I said as we left for the waterway.

WDIGMI

Petrus may or may not help them I haven't decided yet, and for what will happen to Anastasia when he comes for her, well...I'm not telling you all anything.

Edit 4/4/17: Added content I was going to add but forgot to.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Souls.

Chapter 3: The Undead Burg part 1

The two of us left the Shrine heading to the entrance of the waterway that will lead us to the Burg. has we heading there we come upon four hollows at the stair case. "Alright then Oscar. The hollow up there uses fire bombs so be careful and keep an eye on him so not to get hit by him, till I deal with him. The other three as you can see are just swords and bucklers so they'll be quick to beat as long as they don't manage to get you caught off guard." I told him as we got ready to fight. We went in with me killing one quickly by a heavy soul dart (will be call heavy darts.). After which I started shooting more darts at the fire bomb thrower killing him with my 5th shot landing on his head. Oscar had killed the other two hollows a couple of seconds later cutting both of there heads off in one move. I checked and collected two firebombs from the body of the fire bomb thrower adding them to the five I found earlier as well as getting two the souls of lost undead (will be called lost soul/s after this.) and a ring of sacrifice that I put on from the bodies nearby. We entered the walkways killing the six rats in it and getting two humanities from doing so and another lost soul. "I'm confused in which how the rats had humanities on them?" He said to me as he pondered the question. "One word my friend. Corpses. That's where they get the humanities they had on themselves." I explained to him. "When they feed on the corpses they have a chance of eating the humanity that's on it before it fades away." I told him "I see then it would be wise to kill any we encounter to see of they have any and collect it if they do." Oscar said as we reached the exit of the water way. "I was planing on doing the same thing as well." I replied to him.

When our eyes adjusted to the sunlight and killed a pair of Hollows near us, we had our first look at the Undead Burg. The place was the same as in the game aside from looking more realistic and slightly more damage on the roofs of the buildings that we could see. "Well here starts our attempt to get to the first Bell of Awakening here. Now before we go I must tell you a couple of things. We will make a couple of stops two to see if we can get two people to come and help us get to the bells and deal with other things and another to head to Firelink Shrine to help defend Anastacia if needed to do so." I told him as I thought about getting the three of them to help. 'The merchant will be the hardest one in trying to get him to head to Firelink and help due to him being a merchant he will undoubtedly want something for doing so.' "There will be another stop after we ring the Bell. I will explain more to you later after along with telling the other two if they joined us. We then headed into the Burg.

As we move through the Burg we went and collected items, souls, and humanities along the way from both corpses, Hollows, and chests in buildings. The number of hollows here is high and more just keep on coming as we fought brought in by the sounds from to fighting with the ones we run into as we moved through the place. We also saw the Drake which Oscar thought was a dragon. I told him this. " That's a Drake not a dragon. A dragon is much larger and majestic, but it's apart of the family. It's also did the fly by like that to try to scare chosen undead away" It took us two hours to reach the first Bonfire of the several Bonfires in the Burg. "Damnation now many Hollows are there." Oscar complained. "At least an large town's to an city's worth if not more from those who didn't make it when going for the Bell here." I told him. "I can't tell you the total number of Hollows here, but I can tell you the least amount of some areas plus some of the more dangerous ones of the group or individual ones that are so dangerous that any others nearby must be killed quickly to deal with that one. You do you understand all of that?" I explained to Oscar for I knew things will get more difficult the deeper we go into the Burg. "I understand so if you point out an enemy or another deal with it unless it's an ally that needs help." He confirmed.

We continued our way and till we reached our first stop after we killed off the four spear/shield Hollows I had us destroy the crates blocking our way. "Wait here I don't want him to feel like we are pressuring him when I ask him." I told Oscar. "And don't look at or speak of his sword." I warned before going to the merchant. "Well look at this you got your wits about you. Then you're a welcome customer. I sell for souls, and everything here's for sell." He said to me. I looked about and got a bottomless box,the residents key needed to get in some locked buildings, an reinforced set of Sorcerer armor with leather armor added to parts of it protecting the vital parts of me placed on the inside of it, and some normal firebombs. I looked at him and spoke. "I would like to speak with you about something." I said. "Well then, go on?" He told me. "What if I were to ask you to move your wares to Firelink Shrine? And it's not for just your wares." I asked him. "Well it would depend on what is this other thing and why would I move my wares when I'm good here with easy assesses to new goods." He replied to me. "You moving your wares so not only it would be less likely to end up killed here, which there is a low chance of happening there anyway and more likely to have more customers for many people go through there when they first arrived and as they go back and forth as they try to reach the Bells of Awakening and anything else that needs to be done. And the other thing is a job I would to like you to do, even if I have to hire you to do so by souls, humanities, or both. However before I try to hire you by just souls and humanities I could show you something that would be of use to you." I explained to him. "And what would this thing be? He asked me. 'Hook, line, and sinker.' I thought to myself. "All I would say that it needs one humanity and the product would be noticeable. And it's not done simply by crushing a humanity by hand for it would need another thing." I said to him. He thought to himself for a couple of minutes before he said. "500 souls, five humanities plus one more for thing you speak of along with it and you have deal." "Agreed. Now before I show you I will tell you who you will protect and who you must be ready to fight alongside with me and a few others for he's not one to fight alone and may have help." I told him of who he has to help protect, the man we will fight's name and what his armor looks like. "Before we go I will tell you that I have a friend in the next room. You can guess why he's in there and not here." He did from the look on his face. We went to the Bonfire nearby and I showed him using a humanity to bring me back to my human looks and able to think a bit more clearly. my appearance was slightly tanned skin with some defined muscles from marital arts like Kong Won Doe, and my hair which was brown. The merchant did the same looking like an average person. "Thank you for showing me this. I'll do as you asked and now I think about what you said about moving my wares you did rise a good point. I was a little to Hollowed to think of doing so." He then left to prepare to head to Firelink Shrine. Oscar and I followed him to let Oscar buy a bow and some arrows.

"Well the hardest one of the three done. Now to the other two and the bell." I said to Oscar when we left. We fought through the Burg dealing with the wagon trap and then killing the Black Knight nearby get the blue tear stone ring and Titanite Shard continued to make our way till we reach the battlements. "Alright now we got and another demon to kill here. There's also two or more crossbow on the tower above us. We'll kill the crossbows and have you up there. Use the bow and till he gets close to the tower and then jump off and stab his head. I'll climb up and do the same and if not then shoot heavy darts and till I can. There's a Titanite demon hiding in a barrel we'll kill it and collect any usable Titanite before dealing with the Hollows and Demon." I told Oscar as we went up the stairs. After killing the Titanite demon and getting five Titanite shards and two sparking ones we climbed up the latter and killed three crossbows. After which I went down and with a black-fire bomb in hand got the Bull's attention making him jump down to fight I tossed the bomb hitting it's head and then turning around running back to the tower. I climbed up hearing Oscar's bow being used three times more before seeing out of the side of my eye him jumping down at the demon's head as I was putting myself on the top of the tower. I quickly ran and did the same hitting it's left eye. It went nuts screaming in pain flinging it's axe all over the damn place. I threw another Black-fire bomb which somehow landed in it's mouth and by pure luck it swallowed the damn thing. It's head blew up in a gory display a minute later. We collected the souls, an humanity piece each, and it's Demon's Great-axe from a orb where the body was. "Where the hell do those orbs come from after the body of the demons disappeared?" I questioned Oscar he just give me a shake of his head showing he had no idea as well. After that which we walk to the steps at the other tower.

I turned to Oscar and told him. "Down those steps and to the left is the next person and one of the two who may join us. I believe you may know him for he is from your land as well." "One of my kinsmen! Let us go and meet him." he said in happiness. We went down the steps and found Solaire standing there looking at the sun. he heard us walking to him and turned. When Oscar saw his tunic he said. "Solaire my brother good to see you again!" The two moved close and did the solder handshake before giving each other a hug. "Brothers in arms?" I said with a grin. "More like brothers in all but blood." Solaire answered. "Not that it's good to see you again my brother but what are you doing here?" Oscar asks him. "I'm looking for my own sun, it's what I came to Lordran for when I became an Undead." he replied. "I see. Jack my friend can you tell us anything of his quest?" Oscar asked me. "Why are you asking him?" Solaire asked him. "He knows things about the future. I would be dead and Hollowed if not for him." He replied. Solaire looked at me and give me a bow. "You have my thanks for saving him from that fate." He said to me. "There's no needed for that. If you are wishing to repay me then come along with us. For this way you can find your own sun. a true one." I told them. "What do you mean." Solaire asked me. "There's two paths you can take. One where you will find a false sun in the form of a sunlight maggot if you go on your own, and the other is if you come with us and you can get a true sun from Lady Gwyndolin the dark sun for she give us the one we had now when the one we first had was lost to the Abyss." I said to him not withholding anything from him. "I see. If going with you will give me a true sun to call my own then I will go with you." he said to me. "Then let us go and get you your sun Solaire." I said as we headed to the bridge.

WDIGMI

I couldn't think on how to put in going to Rickert to get the heavy darts.

And a cookie to anyone who can figure out who I'm saying Anastacia needs to be protected from.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i don't own Dark Souls

This is to Sceptical One, Dean Winchester in Dark Souls? Funny he'll likely freak the hell out some at first. As for the class my guy is, the soul darts spell is the first one used by Sorcerers in Dark Souls although I wouldn't be surprised if some others mixes up the classes skills in the game as they did in some other fanfics of this but I'll place the info in the first chapter. Appearance will be placed in the update of chapter 3. I'll fix the parts where you have trouble understanding who's speaking in chapter 2 and I'll try to slow down with the pace for this. May add a some more content to the chapters prior to this one while I'm doing so. And as for getting an Beta I'll consider that idea.

And two cookies to Dontomberry and one to anyone else who got it right. And yes the person I'm speaking of it's Lautrec. And for his death… Let's say it will be very painful.

Also if you want to point out a mistake I made or something you don't understand please do. I'll fix it and explain to you if you don't understand.

Chapter 4: the Undead Burg part 2 (Undead Parish)

The three of us came to the bridge. "Ok." I said as I stopped us from getting on it. "Before we go on the bridge I must tell you that the drake is above us on top of the arch." The two of them looked at me and and then the bridge seeing the scorch marks and burned corpses. "Damn." Oscar said. "Didn't you say that it just tries to scare the chosen undead away?" He asked me. "I did say it would try and just try, if they aren't scared by to fly by then the drake will try to kill the chosen undead when they get to this bridge." I told him. "There is an way to get around it. However that would mean we would have to leave the Bonfire over there and we can't get to it if we used the other path. It would be easier to do so but no Bonfire and the way to it on the other side will be closed." I told them. "So what can we do?" Solaire asked me. "Half way across there's a staircase that leads to the underside of the bridge and the second path. There's also a latter to a Bonfire as well. We will not be taking the second path because the drake's tail will be can be seen so we will shoot at it. And before you ask it's due to an couple of sights I had that for some odd reason the tail will act like it was cut off and appear as a sword in one's bag. Not sure if that will happen but it will weaken it before we go face to face with it." I told the two of them. Take off some of your armor otherwise you will be roasted alive." I warned them. "I get it to come and burn the bridge which will clear it of the Hollows then we will run for it because it will be on the church there and will breath fire at us when we do so but that will take it about a minute." I told them before running out to get the drake to do the fire run.

I ran out a few feet before heading back. Nearly got burned by it's fire. I got ready as the other two did as well. "Now!" I said as we ran. The drake was still turning around on the building but saw us running to the staircase. It tried to stop us but failed for when it breath it's fire we had reach the staircase and were going down. We stopped for a minute to get our breath. "Well we're here now don't have to worry about being roasted for now. I warn you there's a fair chance it may figure out what's going on and try to get us so keep an eye on it and behind us." I told them so that we will not get killed by the drake while we shoot at it's tail. We went to the Bonfire below us to bring it to life and refill the flasks. We then climbed back up the latter and to the underside of the bridge. "There's a pair of spear users on the other end of this guarding the second path. They will not come at us but will if you go down there." I told them. We then get ready to shoot the tail gripping our range weapons me my catalyst, Oscar his bow, and Solaire with his talisman. We saw the tail and aimed at it and then fired at the same time an heavy dart from me, lighting from Solaire, and a arrow from Oscar. All three hit that the same time. The drake screamed in pain from the triple hit. It landed on the bridge moving around and looking for us for a couple of minutes. When it didn't find us it jumped up back on the church. We waited for a minute and then did it again. This time Oscar's arrow missed but again the drake screamed in pain and looked around again. This repeated five times with another of Oscar's arrows missing again and one of my darts missing till it roared one last time before the sounds of it collapsing on the bridge before the souls it held entered us. I checked my bag and found the drake sword in it. "It worked." I told them pulling it out. I showed them the sword. It looks like was (and it is.) made from the scales of the drake and was shaped like a sword in a rough form. "From the foreknowledge I have if it. It's strong and can do some good damage, it also has ability to launch an attack in the form of a blade of wind. However it's a vertical slash only so you would have to time it or use in a narrow hallway or bridge." I said as I told the knowledge I had of the sword. "An odd way to get a blade however with how things are of this land perhaps not so much." Solaire said as he committed on it. "Maybe so but it'll be useful when needed." I pointed out to him before putting the blade away.

We went up to the bridge and cleared out the Hollows that weren't killed by the drake. After which we stopped at the Bonfire in the church it rest. It was an hour before. "Jack may I ask you something." Oscar asked me. "You may." I replied to him. "How old are you? You seem and act to be in your 30s if not late 20s." he said to me. "I must said I'm wondering about that." Solaire spoke up. "I turned 20 about a month ago." I told them. The info made them freeze for a minute. "Just 20 years old. Damn the curse." Oscar said to himself while Solaire just shakes his head in sadness. "Don't feel too bad, besides think about it. If I wasn't here then what would had happen to you two?" I pointed out to them. "That may be so but still you haven't had a full life." Solaire said to me. "Perhaps so, but what happened has been done so there's nothing that can be done about it." I said to them. We rested for another half an hour before we got up and were ready to continue.

We opened the gate and went up the steps that were there. I stopped us at the archway. "Ok we have a few enemies ahead. Some Hollows and a god forsaken armored boar, and don't ask me I have no damn clue how it's there. The real trouble is that at least one of the hollows at the rear will run for it to reach a gate to close it. Me and Solaire will shoot them down while Oscar will go up the steps to the right jump off the small bridge and get to the other side. We will then deal with the pig. Solaire I want you to shoot a lighting at it when you can, I'll deal with the Hollows the best I can and take this." I said as I give him the winged spear. "The pig is near completely covered in armor over all but it's belly and ass, but unless you can get it upside down you're going to have to poke it in the ass and kill it that way." He looks at me. "I hope you are joking." He said with a flat tone of voice. "Unfortunately I'm not. Sorry man." I told him.

We went out and Oscar ran to the staircase while I saw the boar with 5 hollows on the ground and three crossbows on thee bridge. One of the hollows ran towards the gate Solaire and I shot at it killing it. Oscar saw that and went to work on the crossbows killing one by cutting it's head off. The boar changed at us (Jack and Solaire) making us jump out of the way. It was dazed for a few minutes allowing me to kill one of the two hollows coming at me with an heavy dart leaving me with a spear/shield user. Back at the Bonfire i was thinking of an improved soul dart spell I was working on while we're at the Bonfires and I decided to use it. I held my hand out and formed it shaping it into an arrow, I then shot it at the spear Hollow. It went through the shield and took it's head off which shocked me. While i was doing that the pig screamed in pain before collapsing. The lighting killed it. I walked to the other side seeing Solaire standing there with two dead Hollows. We met up with Oscar. We walked to the main building. "Before we go I must tell you two we will have a fair amount of trouble from the enemies inside." I warned them. "What kind of enemies Oscar asked me. Balder knights and a fricking Berenike knight inside on the ground floor along with another enemy called a Channeler on the second floor that can shoot at us if we try to fight the Berenike knight at where it is." I told them with a grim tone. "An Berenike knight, damn it." Oscar cursed. "We must take out the Balder knights first then deal with the Berenike knight. And don't try to block him just dodge out of the damn way when it try's to hit you or charges at you." I told them.

We then went in and found thankfully only five Balder knights in front of us while the Berenike knight was at the back. We attack the Balders with the others taking two while I took on one. I aimed and shot a soul arrow at him killing him quickly. I then turned to Oscar and helped him knowing that Solaire will be fine. I was proven right after I helped Oscar with his by back stabbing one of the knights who backed up to me without noticing me while he killed the other a minute later by a parry and then a stab in the gut. We turned to see Solaire with his dead. We turned to the Berenike knight. It was standing there without coming at us. "Well lets tick him off, Solaire lighting please." I said charging up an arrow. The two of us launched our attacks at the same time hitting his head. The knight roared at us and charge at us. We dodged Oscar taking the opportunity to back stab him. I charged and launched another arrow aimed at it's head not doing anything to it. Dodged again and tried move around it while Oscar was fighting it jabbing at it with the spear. the two of us had to dodge when it charged. it hit the wall with an lighting bolt hitting it's back. I lunched an arrow shot at it from the ground aiming for the head but ended up hitting it's neck blowing it's head off. The body hit the ground. "Holy hell. That was one hell of a lucky shot." I said to myself before meeting up with the other two who agreed with me. We went about the corpses collecting 7 Titanite shards from them. "Before we head up I would right to met another person who's this way." I said to the other two pointing to the path to Sen's fortress. "Then let us go." Oscar said to me.

We head down to the path coming to the closed gates and seeing Siegmeyer sitting to the left of the gate. We walked up to him. He didn't notice use us at first, when he did he looked up and saw us standing there waiting. "Ah my apologies I was in deep thought how may it help you." he said to us. "Greetings to you Siegmeyer of Catarina." I said to him. "How did you know my name?" he asked me. "I have a measure of foresight so no need to worry too much, however I have some news that will be most shocking and is likely to piss you off." I said with a grim tone to him. "I almost don't want to hear it however I believe I must do so from the look on your face" he asked me. I give him a nod before resuming to speak. "Yes I'm afraid so because it pertains your daughter." I replied to him. "What! Don't tell me she's." he said. "Yes she's here. Matter of factly she came because she's looking for you. However that's not all." I said to him. "What else?" he demanded. "She is being held in a crystal golem by Seath the Scaleless." I said to him. WHAT!" he yelled "I'm going to find that bastard and kill him!" he said ready to go. "It's not going to be easy. He's in his Archives and the only way to get there is by going to Anor Londo which is not possible till both if the bells had been rung. If you come with us we can help you free her and kill Seath." I told him. "I see then. Then I'll come with you. Help me and I'll help you with whatever you are doing." He said to me. "I must ask but why did Seath do that?" Solaire asked me. I sighed. "He want's immorality and while doing research he decided to kidnap maidens meaning Siegmeyer's daughter isn't the only one held by him." I told him. "WHAT!" Not only did Solaire yelled at that piece of info, but so did Oscar and Siegmeyer when they heard that. "He doesn't do it himself but uses his Channelers to do so." I explained to them. "Wait. didn't you say there's an Channeler on the second floor of the Parish." Oscar said to me. "Yes." I said to him. "Then what are we waiting for, let's go kill the damn thing." He said. "Agreed." Siegmeyer and Solaire said at the same time. "Very well then. But only till after I finish then we can go kill the damn thing." I told them before they head back to go and kill the Channeler. "I want to tell you that it will not be easy. The blasted thing can buff or help it's self and any nearby hollows by increasing there defense and be able to take more damage by an dance. So if starts to dance other wise it will get much harder. Other than that it's and magic user that uses Sorcerer's magic." I explained to them what we will be dealing with. We then headed to the Parish.

WDIGMI

Well the bell and it's guards are next after the Channeler.

update 6/27/2017: sorry for not updating have been having trouble with my classes in college that I never found the time till now. I will not be giving up on this however I'm not going to be able to do all my stories I got 4 going now will stop this one and another but I will come back but it will be a few months to may be a year. So again I'm sorry see you all later.


End file.
